


Incessant

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t sleep with this incessant hunger gnawing away at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incessant

Ginger slides her hands under the covers. She can’t sleep with this incessant hunger gnawing away at her. Her fingers brush over her clit, wasting no time with foreplay. She presses the heel of her palm to her clit, rolling her hips to grind against it. She brings her hand up to her mouth, vaguely aware that she should care if her sister hears her, or her parents, or hell, the whole world. She turns onto her stomach, pushing harder against her hand. It’s brutal and fast. She bites her hand, to stop herself from screaming, and tastes the tang of blood at the back of her throat. She’s disgusted by it but that’s what pushes her over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Merry Month Of Masturbation](http://mmom.livejournal.com/)  
> 


End file.
